fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kora versus Kaz Brekker (RP)
Kora would be walking through the fields, and spot a mage Kaz Brekker was in a foul mood. He had gotten scratched by some puny human mage. He killed her instantaneously after, but it was still a blow to his pride. His tail lashed uncontrollably. It was so stupid of him to let a human touch him. ;-; Kora would notice his horrible waste of life, and was offended. She sprinted towards him, and stopped about a yard away. "What was the meaning of that!?" Kora exclaimed. "The meaning of what?" Kaz said, his voice slightly muffled through his mouth mask. His tail lashed even more, a clear sign of annoyance. Kora's voice lashed with anger, flames gathering at her paws/hands. ''I saw you kill that person! And from the looks of it, she did nothing!" "She touched me. Humans are gross, just like little bugs ready to be crushed." "Im done with you, you must perish, for this world to be a better place!" Kora exclaimed, before yelling, "Fire Dragon, Foot Claw!" propelling herself towards the enemy, a leg extended to deliver a devastating blow. Her foot connected towards his chest, and he was pushed back about 2 feet. Kaz snorted, "You think that would hurt me? Stop trying to win, you're a hopeless little fly~" A dark purple aura surrounded him and lightning danced in his hands. "Come on, I'll give you another free shot." "How about I get a couple good ones in?" Kora activates the blades in her hand, and yells, "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!", sending her flaming fist towards his face. He stopped her fist with his bare hand then kicked the side of her stomach, sending her flying. "Seriously. I don't think you want me to get serious." "Ugh." Kora said in disgust after landing gracefully on her feet. "Just stop being so emo. Make this fun for me." Kora gathered up magic power, took a deep breath in, and let out a roar of fiery immense magic power. Kaz stepped to the side, and his Magical Aura grew larger. He gathered a ball of cloudy lightning and thrust it back at her. "Emo? What makes you say that." Re-acting to his side-step, she would proclaim, "Well that's annoying," before counter-acting his spell with a Crushing Fang. "Tainted Fire: Hell's Inferno!" Kaz said calmly, and dark purple flames shot out of his palms, barreling towards Kora. Kaz followed up by sending a ball of cloudy lightning at her "Tainted Lighting: Thunderstrike!" Kora opened her mouth, and with the flames barreling towards her, she swallowed them in one gulp. After she consumed the flames, she jumped out of the way of the lightning, landing on her feet. "Oh eww, those flames taste nasty..." Kora said, followed by a burp of purple flame. She then activated her Magical Aura, rivaling the size of his. "Koma Inu wouldnt be too happy if they found out I was bested by the likes of you." following that, she let out a roar of a combination of purple and red flames, covering a wide radius, making it impossible for him to side-step. Kaz grinned, and let the flames swallow him up. "See those flames are toxic to humans, if you don't get medical attention soon you will probably die." He emerged from the flames, his canines bared. "Fire doesn't work on me little fly~ It was a nice try though." Kora, abandoning magic, sprinted towards him, and connected a blade-beared fist towards his face, leaving him on the ground. Kaz seethed, his mouth mask was cut open. He stood brushing dirt off of himself. "Little fly~ you're not worth my time, now go run home before you die.. Someday I'll face you again." Kaz walked away, disappearing into the massive wheat field behind them.